Good Kind Of Crazy One shot
by The Writing Beany
Summary: It was adorable, in his own crazy way, that the one man who drove back the evil on Omega and stood by her side to fight back against the reapers was going a little crazy over meeting one little human. Of course, Admiral Hanna Shepard has her own brand of crazy too.


Good kind of crazy

Verse: Mass Effect

Genre: family/humor

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): femshep/Garrus, Hanna Shepard

Song: Good kind of Crazy by Amy Dalley

Summary: It was adorable, in his own crazy way, that the one man who drove back the evil on Omega and stood by her side to fight back against the reapers was going a little crazy over meeting one little human. Of course, Admiral Hanna Shepard has her own brand of crazy too.

* * *

It had started back when she first brought up the idea that maybe just maybe they could translate their connection from the battlefield to the bedroom. She had nearly given her self whiplash, when after an awkward pause he actually agreed to the idea that maybe they could work.

Later after they had consummated the new transition and discovered they work in all areas of their relationship, she had teased him and said that he had to be crazy to want to be with the back from the dead human N7. She had been warmed by his laugh, he didn't deny his craziness but simply pointed out that it took her death for her to finally admit that she had a kink for aliens.

She kept those moments; the brief moments while she waited for her future to be decided by her peers. Anderson for all his weight even offered to turn a blind eye if a certain Turian wanted to go back to Omega ways and break her out.

She laughed that false laugh and said she wasn't sure he was that crazy; though she kept her eyes open for a flash of blue clan paint.

Her mother had questioned on and off over the years, both Alliance women and both used to the excuse of classified but her mother was not one to ignore the fact that her daughter spoke of one crew mates crazy antics with the same wistful expression she held while speaking of her departed husband.

Then the Reapers had hit and it wasn't just the good kind of crazy going on.

When she had heard the reports about Palaven she couldn't help the crazy way her voice hitched towards a snarl when she told Joker to take her there.

She was grateful that the pilot chose to ignore her steady whispered pleas of 'let him not be there'; Joker could handle a lot of crazy but he didn't think he could handle a broken crazy.

For the serious of the moment she couldn't help but remember those moments when that Turian would do a crazy stunt during their training just to make her laugh; she would fake annoyance but she when he turned that glint at her and that flare of his mandibles she couldn't help but laugh at his crazy.

Then she was back in his arms and he was driving her more wild then crazy and she had missed how he would stroke the MAKO and promise things that left her feeling like she should be sorry for her driving and not worried about his crazy devotion to the machine that would burst into fire with only a wink of danger.

Though she agreed it was a good crazy when he whispered that he took care of it so it would take care of her.

The galaxy was heading to hell in a hand basket but through it all she had laughed at his crazy notions; a date shooting and she found herself laughing at his crazy idea that it was romantic to challenge her. But she must have been crazy as well because she let him win just to hear his laugh.

The crazy warm feeling filled her chest when he asked her to be a one Turian woman. That crazy warm feeling seemed to take residences in her chest when he spoke about bonding and finally seeing his home how it was meant to be seen.

And she laughed, even more when he freaked out that he didn't get her a ring and her laugh rung again and again as he slowly allowed his drunk crazy out and mentioned that one room in her apartment would make the prefect nursery with some security upgrades.

She enjoyed his reaction to his crazy talk the next morning but then a new crazy swept away everything and they was stood there on earth; England; in what was to be their final stand and in that moment he couldn't be crazy enough.

She wanted to laugh at all the times they had faced life and death (more death than life) but the tears choked her; he laughed and told her that her mother would have loved him and she laughed because she wasn't sure he could handle the source of the Shepard's crazy.

He told her to wait until she met his mother and that brought them back to the moment because it was crazy now to plan for a future.

He thought she was crazy not to and she thought he was crazy to want to.

In the end, she agreed more then anything she would love to see a human/turian baby, even if she was crazy enough to have already thought about their child.

He added his crazy when he told her he would want a squad with her.

It was what stopped the blackness from totally engulfing her when she made her decision. The reapers destroyed and her apologies and hope's that the Normandy could run fast enough.

She thought he was crazy to think she was coming back and he thought she was crazy if she thought they galaxy was ready for a Vakarian without a Shepard.

She didn't think he would be right.

"Shepard!?" his pleaded whine was enough to cause her to pause her packing and level him with a glare. She had enough trouble with letting him relax on her doing things with her new arm prosthetic she was not about to let him delay her packing.

It had taken five days to find her and it had taken twice as long to get her patched up and start the fight against the infection in her arm that was by then dead.

It had taken seven months for her drug-induced coma to wear off then it took another two months for her own bodies coma to wear off.

Somewhere in that time frame, he had managed to race back to her side and drive all her doctors and nurses crazy with his demands. She hated being cold with a crazy passion and she hated the sun in her face.

She told them she would speak to him but secretly she enjoyed his crazy need to protect her.

"It will be fine" she assured one last time before turning back to the bag before her and figured that she didn't have half as much as she thought. She had learned that though Joker had managed to save her disjointed family half her personal positions had not been lucky.

"Five years now and I have never met the woman! _Five years_! I didn't even speak to her at your funeral!" she was sure if the Turian was blessed, or cursed in some people, with hair he would be fisted it now. Instead, he moved his arms as though bionic energy was surging through them.

"Not to mention I didn't even visit you when you were locked up" he was talking a little too crazy and she releases a sigh that has her turning on him and trying so hard to keep up with crazy.

"No one besides Anderson came to visit me," she pushes her hip out and crooks her real arm against it "hell no one was allowed to visit me" she offers and his chirp was her only answer but at least he was folding his arms.

"I should have attempted- I mean we were- we was-" if he could blush she was sure he would be as red as the dust on Mars. Instead, she watches as he runs a talon across his cowl line.

"I doubt my mother would enjoy some lunatic announcing he slept with her daughter; she's crazy but not that crazy" she mocks and he glares at her, his mandibles flaring for a second. She waits a moment, raising an eyebrow to challenge his crazy rambling.

"Did you even tell her about me shooting you on that bridge?" a new form of crazy now and she took a few steadied breaths.

He was crazy and she loved him for it but it was one little human; half the galaxy was talking about Shepard and her crew with awe.

But then again Hanna Shepard wasn't just any little human.

"No but I did tell her about the missile to the face and she does love scars" the wink made his mandibles twitch in what she had come to know as his ego swelling.

"And I told her about how you love to calibrate things" the twitch and she decided that maybe his adorable crazy nature was going to win him to some points. She went easily to him when he held a hand out to her and for a moment she forgot about the crazy things he said and thought about the wild things he could do.

"Spirits... maybe I should send her some flowers" he chirps and she laughs at him.

It only got worse when they finally met the ship at the only working dry dock in England. She asked him what sugar did he ingest and his crazy rambling started again, this time he should have brought sweets or chocolates.

When Hanna Shepard came upon them he did what he was best at, he became the man who had her six.

"A Turian?" was the only thing her mother asked, the slight down ward pull of his mandibles had her biting her lip.

She could hear him going over everything he could and should say, the plead in his eyes that she should have listen to his crazy notion about eloping and then telling her mother.

"Well," a glint to her mother's eye and she knew that crazy had found a friend.

"I suppose it was fifty/fifty really you did have a thing for them as a child" and with that, the breath is let out in one go and she allows a crazy smile to spread across her face.

Her mother didn't care who she brought home as long as she was happy and the truth was she didn't think anyone in the whole galaxy could make her that special kind of crazy happy as Garrus Vakarian.

"Really?" he questions and she narrows her eyes at him, knowing he would use that fact later.

"Oh yes; in fact, I remember the time she had to go to medical because she made spurs and stuck them to her skin. Only Jane would be allergic to the glue" and with that, a new crazy was born and she was worried that maybe she had unleashed a new hell upon the galaxy.

"Didn't stop her from stick a piece of a container to her forehead declaring her self a Krogan/Turian" the laughter didn't help her sense of well-being, two set of eyes glinting in her direction

"Commander Garrus Vakarian" the crazy glint and up turn of his mandibles and he held his hand out.

"Admiral Hanna Sheppard; it's finally great to meet the man who reeled in my daughter's crazy nature" they shook and she could do nothing more than shake her head.

Her family was crazy but it was the good kind of crazy.

The end


End file.
